La aventura continua
by Hikari Witch
Summary: En la Preparatoria de Auradon no solo estudian los hijos de los héroes de los cuentos, también gracias al Decreto Real los hijos de algunos villanos. Además de algunos que no son ni hijos de héroes o villanos, pero no por ello menos especiales.
1. Chapter 1

**Descendientes (la película, los personajes, etc.) no me pertenece, le pertenece a Disney. La historia si es mía, al igual que los personajes originales (salvo que indique lo contrario).**

 _Pensamientos_

(Acciones)

 **La chica nueva.**

Las clases comenzaban al día siguiente, pero como ese era un internado, había llegado un día antes para acomodarse en la que sería su habitación durante el próximo año (exceptuando vacaciones y días feriados), además de conocer un poco las instalaciones.

Ser la chica nueva en el último año de secundaria puede ser algo complicado, pero tenía la esperanza de que todo iba a salir bien. La única persona que conocía por el momento era Lonnie (sus padres eran amigos, así que se conocían desde pequeñas), y aunque el plan original era que Lonnie la guiaría, resulto que ella llegó más temprano.

La verdad no le apetecía quedarse con las maletas en la Dirección esperando a que llegara Lonnie, así que guiándose por el mapa que le acaban de entregar junto con otros documentos, decidió encontrar su dormitorio por sí misma.

 _Veamos 212, 213, 214, 215 y genial ya llegué 216…_

Como estaba haciendo mucho calor decidió abrir las ventanas y de paso dejar la puerta abierta de la habitación, mientras empezaba a desempacar sus pertenencias.

La habitación estaba amueblada para dos personas, prueba de ello es que habían dos camas, así que supuso que le tocaría compartir con alguien más.

 **POV Ben**

Dado que había resultado tan bien con la primera generación de hijos de villanos, había decidido continuar con la invitación para una nueva generación. Mal, Evie, Carlos y Jay me habían ayudado con ello, cada uno sugiriéndome una persona.

Cada persona tiene derecho a forjar su propio destino, sin importar que hayan hecho o no sus padres. Mal, Evie, Carlos y Jay escogieron el bien, ojala que esta nueva generación también comprenda que hay más opciones más allá del mal.

En fin, ellos llegarían al día siguiente.

 **Fin del POV Ben**

Estaba terminando de acomodar sus cosas, cuando un perrito entro a su habitación.

\- ¡Chico! Ven aquí, qué estás haciendo

\- (Mientras le acariciaba la cabeza) Que lindo perrito ¿es tuyo?

\- Más o menos, en realidad es la mascota de la escuela, pero durante el último año lo he estado cuidando.

\- Entonces se puede decir que tú eres su guardián.

\- ¡Exacto! por cierto soy Carlos

\- Mucho gusto Carlos, yo soy Hikari

\- Eres nueva en la preparatoria ¿verdad? Digo es la primera vez que te veo por aquí, y la habitación de mis mejores amigas queda a la par, así que suelo andar por estos lados.

\- Así es, soy nueva.

No pudieron seguir hablando, porque a Carlos lo comenzaron a llamar sus amigos.

\- Me están llamando, gusto en conocerte.

\- Gracias e igualmente.

 **¿Qué les pareció el inicio de esta historia? y por favor no se olviden de dejar un review con sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, críticas constructivas, etc. Desde luego que también son bienvenidos los "follows" y favoritos.**

 **Por cierto, se aceptan sugerencias para la próxima generación de villanos. Por supuesto que si escojo su personaje, les daré el crédito. Si les interesa, ocupo los siguientes datos:**

 **Nombre:**

 **Edad:**

 **Padres:**

 **Descripción física:**

 **Personalidad:**

 **Y alguna otra cosa que me quieran decir del personaje.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Descendientes (la película, los personajes, etc.) no me pertenece, le pertenece a Disney. La historia si es mía, al igual que los personajes originales (salvo que indique lo contrario).**

 _Pensamientos_

(Acciones)

 **Nuevas amistades.**

Termino de alistarse y se fijó en el espejo. Este le devolvió el reflejo de una chica de cabello castaño lacio y largo, ojos azules, delgada, de estatura media, con piel blanca. Ese día había decidido usar un vestido beige con flores rosadas y unas botas cafés que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

Las clases generalmente empezaban a las 7:30 am, pero como ese día tenían que darle la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos que venían desde la Isla de los Perdidos, estas comenzarían media hora después.

Lonnie había pasado a buscarla para ir juntas al recibimiento de los nuevos alumnos, y de paso empezar a presentarle algunas personas. Ella le presentó a Audrey, Chad y Jane, y estuvieron hablando los cinco hasta que vieron que una limosina se detenía al frente de la entrada principal.

De las limosina se bajaron cuatro personas, dos chicas y dos chicos, y al igual que la primera vez el ahora Rey Benjamín les dio la bienvenida. Posteriormente se acercaron Mal, Evie, Jay y Carlos, después de todo ellos eran los que mejor podían entender lo que los recién llegados estaban pensando y sintiendo en ese momento.

Puntalmente a las 8:00 am sonó el timbre, señal de que todos los alumnos tenían que ir a sus respectivas aulas.

La primera clase del día para ella era biología, ahí se alegró de encontrarse con Carlos.

La siguiente lección que tuvo fue arte, en esa Lonnie y ella eran compañeras. En esa clase también estaba Mal, a quien Lonnie le presentó.

La última clase antes del almuerzo era química. Esa lección la recibían en el laboratorio. Había que trabajar en parejas, pero ya la mayoría por no decir que todos tenían compañero de trabajo.

Entre las personas que estaban sin pareja de laboratorio se encontraba una chica de cabello corto algo rizado, ojos azul claro y piel blanca. Vestía una camiseta que si no se equivocaba era de una banda de música, pantalón ajustado, chaqueta roja y botas negras.

\- Hola, soy Hikari.

\- Mucho gusto Hikari, soy Jackie.

\- Te parece si somos compañeras en este laboratorio.

\- Claro.

La clase de química se fue rápido, y en abrir y cerrar de ojos sonó el timbre que indicaba que era la hora del almuerzo.

Guardó rápidamente sus cosas en su mochila y se despidió de Jackie. Cuando iba saliendo, vio que una chica con cabello negro azulado se acercaba a Jackie.

 **POV de Jackie**

Acaba de despedirse de Hikari, cuando vio que Evie se acercaba a ella.

\- Jackie no sé si habrás quedado de ir a comer con ellos, porque si no puedes venir a comer con nosotros, ya sabes con Mal, Carlos, Jay…

\- Suena genial, gracias Evie. La verdad no había hecho planes con ellos, ya sabes creo que están algo molestos conmigo por aquello que te conté.

\- Entiendo…

 **Fin del POV de Jackie**

La cafetería estaba repleta, mientras hacía fila para comprar su almuerzo intentaba buscar con la mirada algún campo vacío, pero la verdad no había tenido suerte. Ya con la bandeja en la mano, decidió salir afuera a buscar asiento, sino encontraba campo en alguna mesa, al menos se sentaría a comer debajo de un árbol que le diera sombra.

Iba caminando por el patio de la secundaria, cuando oyó que Lonnie la llamaba…

\- Kari ven, si quieres puedes comer con nosotros.

\- Gracias Lonnie, te lo agradezco, pero creo que esa mesa es apenas para ustedes dos.

\- ¿Segura? Por nosotros no hay problema

\- Si, tranquila, igual ya me había puesto de acuerdo con unos amigos.

\- Ok

La verdad era que no se había puesto de acuerdo con nadie, pero no estaba entre sus planes hacer de mal tercio.

Estaba por sentarse a comer debajo de un árbol, cuando oyó que Jackie le llamaba.

 **POV Jackie**

Aparte de Evie, Mal, Carlos y Jay, he conocido otras personas amables en este primer día de clases. Me acaban de presentar a Doug y también se nos acaba de unir a la mesa el Rey Ben, aunque el mismo me dijo que lo podía llamar solo por su nombre, salvo en actos oficiales.

\- Oigan chicos, creen que podríamos invitar otra persona a nuestra mesa.

\- (Jay) ¿a quién quieres invitar?

\- Se llama Hikari, es mi compañera de mesa en química.

\- (Carlos) Ya sé de quien hablas, ayer la conocí de casualidad cuando Chico entró a su cuarto. Es la chica nueva que les comenté que tiene el cuarto a la par del de Mal y Evie.

\- (Mal) Yo también se de quien hablas, Lonnie me la presentó hoy en la clase de arte.

Como todos estuvieron de acuerdo, llamó a Hikari para que se les uniera.

 **Fin del POV de Jackie**

La hora del almuerzo la pasó realmente bien. Todas las personas con las que compartió mesa, sin excepción, resultaron ser muy agradables.

El resto de las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, y a las 3:30 pm sonó el timbre indicando el final de las clases por ese día.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto descubrió un par de maletas que no eran suyas…

 _Como supuse, tendré un compañera de habitación, en fin espero poder llevarme bien con ella._

Saco los libros de las materias que le habían dejado tarea y se fue a sentar al escritorio. Estaba terminando de responder la pregunta 2 del cuestionario de biología, cuando oyó que la puerta se abría. Volteó la cabeza para ver quién era y resulto que…

\- ¡Jackie!

-¡Hikari! No sabes como me alegro de descubrir que eres mi compañera de cuarto.

\- Gracias, lo mismo digo.

Mientras Jackie acomodaba sus pertenencias en su lado de la habitación, ella se dedicó a terminar el cuestionario de biología. Después se quedaron hablando para conocerse un poco mejor hasta que fue hora de la cena.

Al final descubrió entre otras cosas que Jackie era un año menor que ella (tenían 16 y 17 años respectivamente), además su nueva amiga le confesó que había sido la única de la segunda generación que de buenas a primeras aceptó y se alegró de salir de la Isla de los Perdidos.

 **¿Qué les pareció el segundo capítulo de esta historia? y por favor no se olviden de dejar un review con sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, críticas constructivas, etc. Desde luego que también son bienvenidos los "follows" y favoritos.**

 **Por cierto, se aceptan sugerencias para la próxima generación de villanos. Por supuesto que si escojo su personaje, les daré el crédito. Si les interesa, ocupo los siguientes datos:**

 **Nombre:**

 **Edad:**

 **Padres:**

 **Descripción física:**

 **Personalidad:**

 **Y alguna otra cosa que me quieran decir del personaje.**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

 **Muchas gracias DarkAngel008 por darle favorito a mi historia y seguirla.**

 **Muchas gracias Lectio In Aeternum por darle favorito a mi historia y por seguirla. Además por tu review.**

 **Muchas gracias BlueBells94 por darle favorito a mi historia.**

 **Muchas gracias Raven Rauch por tu review.** **Les informo a todos que el personaje Jackie (hija del Capitán James Garfio) es creación de ella.**

 **Muchas gracias sailorworld por darle favorito a mi historia.**

 **Y en general le agradezco a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia.**


End file.
